Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light fixtures, more particularly to troffer luminaires, and still more particularly to a retrofit kit capable of being used to repair, assemble, disassemble and replace the troffer component of a lay-in ceiling troffer luminaire.
Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97
The following description of the art related to the present invention refers to a number of references including publications and patents. Discussion of such references herein is given to provide a more complete background of the principles related to the present invention and is not to be construed as an admission that such references are necessarily prior art for patentability determination purposes.
A troffer light fixture is a quadrangular (square or rectangular) assembly generally comprising a housing (commonly known as tray) and a light source(s). Troffers are commonly installed in dropped ceiling systems, engineered ceilings, and other grid-type ceiling assemblies and are used both in the residential and commercial context. The housing typically comprises multiple walls; one top wall and four side walls and an opening. The housing also comprises mounted lamp sockets and electrical power receiving means (ballasts).
A typical troffer also comprises opening means engaged to the housing, the opening means further comprising a lens and being capable of opening toward the outside so as to facilitate the exchange of light sources.
Because of the popularity and shear number of troffer light fixtures already installed in millions of buildings, a system to retrofit existing troffers is highly desirable. In fact, many of the already-installed troffers are very difficult to retrofit and the prior art is scarce in terms of newly developed troffer systems that allow for quick, inexpensive and practical retrofitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,206,948 to Scribante, et al. (the “'948 patent”), discloses and claims a kit for retrofitting existing troffer light fixtures comprising a troffer housing. The '948 patent discloses a kit comprising an adaptor, bracket and door assembly. The kit disclosed and claimed in the '948 patent in effect comprises a connecting plate and a T-Shaped plate used to secure two sides of a lamp fixture, and a frame used to engage the connecting plate to the ceiling in such a way that a connecting plate is positioned via the T-shaped plate which is placed in such a configuration that it abuts the ceiling. The lamp fixture is then secured in place using fastening means placed on the sides of the lamp fixture and attached to holes pre-cut on the connecting plate. The '948 patent's assembly is installed in such a way that a gap is generated between the T-shaped plate and the connecting plate. The gap increases in size gradually when retrofitting the light fixture.
The system of the '948 patent presents inherent structural and functional problems: if the gap is too big then the connector can easily disengage from the frame and will get bigger gradually with the replacements of a light emitting diode (“LED”) retrofit kit. When the gap is excessively large, the connector can easily fall from the frame, thus creating a dangerous safety hazard which will result in the whole light fixture falling from the ceiling.
Troffer light fixtures are typically heavy. The weight of the troffer can place increasing structural stress on the fastening means of the '948 patent. That, combined with wear and tear, can result in the fastening means breaking and the fixture, or parts therein, disengaging from the ceiling. Therefore, the assembly, disassembly and retrofitting of troffer light fixtures in a safe, easy and expeditious manner is still a remaining problem in the light fixture industry.
The main objective of the invention embodied in the present application is to provide a retrofitting kit for a troffer light fixture that is easy to install, but that results in a secure, durable and strong assembly.